everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Callista Hook
Callista Hook is that daughter of Captain James Hook from the story "Peter Pan". Her father is the main villain in the story. Callista is a rebel, because she choose to follow her heart desire and didn't want to start rivals with her BFFA, Perry Pan that shoulb be her enemy, not friend. She knows that even if her friends know, she have to hide it from her family and of course, her father. The issue of crocodiles usually irritates her and make her absolutely frightened! Character Personality Callista is outgoing. but sometimes she kinda bossy too. She always boss around her ship crew like her father. But sometimes she is warm-hearted and friendly while she with her friends. She usually love to challenge others on a fight and always want to be the leader. She did not really like it if someone that seat next to her have a watch, she have been irritated by her watch that have been swallowed by a crocodile. So seating next to her with a watch is complicated and beware is always in your mind. She love to show off her outfits and always want to join Raven and Madeline anywhere to hear what's going on. And for sure, that's annoying sometimes. She is a fan of Raven Queen so she unfortunately, sometimes make a pride of herself if she been called or hang out with Raven. Appearance Callista have a medium-size body, with light-brown skin, curly thick brown hair that can be styled with anyway. She have brown eyes that if you stare at it, it give you the creeps. She wear light purple eye shadow and she wear a red lip stick that look fableous for her. Fairy Tale Peter Pan-Neverland Relationships Family She love her daddy until the bottom of her heart. She love to practice to fight with swords with her dad since she was jjust a little girl, finding remarkable treasures and steal things are her favorite activities to with her dad. She and her daddy have a similar thing, love everything that is from gold, silver and bronze. Nothing can seperate the two of them, except now that maybe Callista want to be Perry's BFFA will make her dad go crazy! Friends Her BFFA are Raven Queen and Perry Pan. But life is getting confusing right now for her because of her choosen path. She have to pick, her family and join her script or her BFFA and change her script and destiny. Pet She have a pretty, beautiful and wicked parrot named, Treasure. Treasure is as pretty as Callista and also wicked as Callista. That what makes them friends. Romance Callista couldn't stop but in love with Perry Pan's twin brother, Henry. She is too desperate to forget about Henry and all of their beautiful memories, so she and Henry decided to date with each other secretly. She think love will support her life more than ever, but she think again if it right. Outfits Basic Callista wear a white shirt with pretty drawings. She wear a black with silk lines skirt and brown boots that accesorized with diamond and ruby. She wear a striped pirate sock and she wear a gold accesorized cape. On top of her head, she wear a brown with blue stripe pirate hat that accesorized with blue feathers and dark pink flowers. If you didn't see it, her left arm actually wear a silver hook. She always bring her locked-look red, yellow and black purse. Category:PrincessWonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Pirates